


Skater Slut

by kingkjdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ichigo, Drugging, Foursome, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Power Bottom, Watersports, mind-break, non-con, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: the skaters get a little revenge only for it to backfire





	Skater Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

The skaters were slowly walking away from that cursed street and that orange bastard. 

Every single one of them was either licking or caressing his injuries, both the physical ones as the mental ones. They were not only beaten by a single fifteen years old guy without being able to even land a hit on him, but they were also humiliated by having forced to scream like little girls at the sight of that ghostly child. At first the fear got the best of them, but now they knew it had to be some kind of elaborate prank: ghosts don't exist, which meant that guy made fun of them as if they were kids on their first Halloween night.

Yama, the biggest of the gang and the first one to be knocked out by that orange bastard, screamed in fury and smashed, with his fists, some garbage cans near them: “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! That asshole humiliated all of us!”.

Toshi, the second toughest of the group and the one to be kicked in the face as he tried to avenge his friend, also screamed while pressing his hands against his head: “We acted like complete pussies in front of him! Damn it!”

As both of them kept yelling their rage, the hard reality of facts still got in their heads: even as a group of three, they were weaker than that orange bastard. Regardless of his tricks, he beat them fairly and squarely. That truth stung as it sank in the silence of them all.

Gripping his goatee Mit, the third one and the last to be defeated, with a certain trembling voice added after some minutes: “Well...I guess if we want to make him pay...we just have to avoid direct combat, right bros?”

The other two turned towards him, their faces quite confused by his remark. “And I think I know how to it...” he continued, a smile now showing his teeth in the dark.  
\-------

A few day later, the three of them were spying the students from behind the gates of the Karakura High School. They were students there too, even if more than half of their school time was spent on the streets on their skates, so they easily blend with the others.  
They asked a couple days before about a young orange haired boy to their fellow punks and got the all the info they needed: Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years old, overall quite a brilliant student, but with some temper. They also discovered that he usually went to eat on a specific place of the High School garden during lunch time. They chose that was the moment to attack.

As Ichigo reached that spot, sitting with his box between his legs, Mit gave the signal and Yama moved. He started to pick on some boys and started pretending to spar with them, as a proper bully. The noise soon caught Ichigo’s attention, who immediately jumped on his feet to intervene. 

Now, Mit gave the signal to Toshi, who was pretending to run against whoever attacked Yama. He quickly ran next to Ichigo's lunch box. He dropped, without being seen, some small pills inside it before reaching his friend.

However, as both of them were able to see Ichigo's face, they faked instant fear of him. They ran away while screaming about the ghost girl. They returned to their hideout with Mit, who gave them both thumbs up.

As things settled down, Ichigo was able to return to his lunch and, without noticing anything different, ate it without problems. As the school bell rang again, he along with the other students started to move towards the classes, but after fifteen seconds of walking he started to act dizzy and losing his balance.  
A group of near-by students went towards him, but Mit arrived saying: “Don’t worry, guys! My friend just ate a little too much. I'll take him to the nurse!”, before moving his arm around Ichigo and starting to move with nonchalance. 

“Whattoairioufluk...” Ichigo started to question, but he immediately noticed that his tongue was way to stiff to allow him to talk properly. 

“Oh, that's just the effect of the pills you swallowed in your lunch, Sweet Ichigo. Your tongue is not used to them, unlike my grandparents, so it will remain like that for a few minutes...” Mit explained, trying to look as innocent as possible.   
At that moment, both Yama and Toshi arrived, the first taking Ichigo's other arm and the latter walking behind them. Toshi added: “Which is good, because we'll need a few minutes to arrive to the place we've prepared for you...”

“And there, what we're going to do will last way more than that!” Yama declared, smacking Ichigo's checks as the boy, too weak to walk on his own, was forced to follow them.  
\---

"Well, it certainly isn't a top-notch hotel, but we've prepared it just for you, with lots of love!" Yama said as the group, once entered the abandoned warehouse they used as their base. They pulled Ichigo in front of a dirty mattress that had been left on a floor. The mattress looked like taken from a garbage dump, with old stains of sweat and who knows what other bodily fluids and was a little tore apart on the sides. With a huff, both Yama and Mit dumped Ichigo onto it face fist.

"Let me go!” Ichigo growled, a glare on his face even as his body struggled to move from being face down on the old ragged mattress.

"As if, now we're the ones with the upper hand..." Yama trailed off while moving towards Ichigo. He raised his left leg and with a quick movement, he kicked Ichigo in the gut, forcing him to fall on his back: "How does it feel to be kicked, you little shithead!?".

Panting, Ichigo tried to catch his breath and move but the drugs made his body feel so sluggish and weak.

“Not so tough after all, eh?” Yama added, following it up with a second kick at Ichigo. He moved to give another one, but Mit put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Calm down, Yama-bro! We're here to humiliate him, not to kill him!”.   
With a sigh, Yama lowered his leg, “You right, Mit-bro. After all, I'm going to enjoy the next part even more than just beating the shit out of him...” He couldn’t stop grinning at the plan.   
Toshi, ignoring Ichigo's painting, grabbed his hair harshly, in order to raise his head, “Oi, you orange bastard! You got any idea why you're here?”

A glare was Ichigo's answer, his muscles ached, and he felt his dick get hard for some reason.

Toshi forced his forehead against Ichigo’s, breathing directly in front of him and indirectly getting spittle on his face as he increased his tone of voice: "You are here because you made a fool of us! You kicked us! You beat us! You mocked us! You humiliated us! And you’re just a young punk!".

"So, what, is your big plan to beat me up and leave me here broken?" Ichigo said with as much anger and hate as he could muster.

As Toshi left with a rushed movement of his hand Ichigo's hair, Mit reached him while smoothing his goatee with a confident look in his eyes. "Oh, with that we’d look like just a bunch of simple bullies and without nothing to leave you to take home, sweet Ichigo. Oh no..."  
Yama followed, showing between his hands a pair strong ropes: "As you made us look like a pack of pussies, so we are going have to do the same to you!"

"What?!" Ichigo asked confused and a little scared at the looks on the three male's faces as they approached him and ripped off his shirt.

Toshi laughed hard, throwing the ripped shirt away. He then showed the orange-haired boy something inside a plastic bag. It was a magical girl costume full of girlish ribbons and heart patterns, with even a magic rainbow wand.  
"Exactly! We're going to change you into this, take some pictures and leaving them around the town! Then of course, this will be your outfit to go home during the night..." he added, shoving the costume in front of Ichigo's face, like a child does with a new comic book.  
Mit, on his own, showed him a board with a rope to be put around the neck with writing on it saying: "I'm a sissy little princess, love Ichigo, to everybody!" He added: "You'll be so humiliated that our humiliation will be completely erased! AHAHAHAHAH!", and as he laughed the other two joined him as if they were proclaiming the most terrible plan ever conceived.

Ichigo had to hold back his tongue from calling the three older teens idiots, and that their plan wouldn’t work out how they thought it would.

"You're putting some balls, to be so stoic before a terrible fate!" Yama declared, whipping the ropes between his hands. "I, in your place, would be crying my ass off! Do you have anything to say that could make us have pity on you? Like, if you deeply apologize for what you did to us..."

"Screw you! If you had not drugged me I would beat your ass and leave!" Ichigo shot back, his temper flaring up on him.

"Too bad for you we had those muscles relaxants, ya shithead!" Yama shouted, throwing a punch at Ichigo's face. With a nod, he told his friends: "Alright, that settles it! It's time to show all of Karakura Town how much of a pussy he can be!", as he threw away both of Ichigo's shoes and socks. He then loosed the boy's belt and took his pants away, only to freeze as the other two. Before their eyes, there was a guy who just a menaced for beating them, was wearing a pair of white briefs decorated with strawberry designs.  
After a moment of silence, all of them burst out laughing to the point of crying.

Blushing, Ichigo spluttered out, "They were the only clean pair I had! They’re a gag gift!" Trying to defend his dignity as a man.

Trying to recover some oxygen between a laugh and the other, Toshi asked: "Oh, really? And tell us, Ichigo 100%, why did you keep them around if they were a gag gift? You should have thrown them in the garbage if you didn't like them!".  
"Maybe he's already a little sissy!" Yama added, still unable to stop laughing.

Blushing harder, Ichigo noticed the drug was keeping his cock rock hard in the briefs as the males all laughed around him

Noticing his blushing Mit, who just returned able to control himself, said: "You're right, Yama-bro! He likes them! Oh, maybe we didn't even need the costume: those alone could be enough!". The other guys agreed with him mocking the boy, but as Toshi moved towards him, his eyes caught Ichigo's brief and, now that he was nearer, he could spot something: "Guys... I... I may be wrong, but I think he's hard!"

"WHAT!?" the other two exclaimed as Toshi, gulping, smacked with his fingers Ichigo's crotch. Feeling something hard, he added: "Holy shit, he got excited!", followed by other general laughters.

Ichigo was trying to blame it on the drugs, but the males were paying him no mind.

As they were laughing, Mit suddenly stopped. A thought appeared in his head: he took those pills from his grandparents' bedroom, as his grandma needed the... but also his grandpa used a peculiar kind of pills for his needs, and knowing how clumsy they are... "Erm...Guys...I think I might have accidentally took also viagra's pills, and mixed them with the others..."

The other two quickly muted, before giving a look at Ichigo and then to Mit. "Viagra? But isn't there the risk about some problems if it's taken at young age?" Yama asked, as Toshi noticed: "Poor guy, the horniness he must feel shall be unbarable!"

Ichigo felt his cock throb and leak pre as the full effect of the Viagra kicked in leaving him hot and bothered.

Mit nodded, as he knew far too well how energetic his grandpa could be during the night. Still, turning towards Ichigo, a grin formed on his face while he said: "Well... That's not necessarily a bad thing. In fact, I think we'll enjoy it even more!". He returned to the boy and, without a second thought, pressed his right foot, with his shoe still on, against Ichigo’s hard cock inside his briefs. "And you too, sweet Ichigo, could enjoy it too, uh uh uh..." Toshi and Yama, with a quick look, smiled and joined their friends, pressing their feet against Ichigo as well.

Ichigo couldn’t help but groan as his cock was squished under their feet, his hard shaft still leaking more pre with every breath.

"Oh, what a loser! He's actually enjoying it!" Yama said. "I think that maybe he's going to enjoy it way more than us!" Mit continue with a laugh. "Still, we need a tangible proof of his commitment... and judging by it's state, it's going to come late!" Toshi added, noticing the amount of precum forming inside the briefs. All of them increased their speed, rubbing their feet up and down as if they were trying to erase a spot on the floor.

With a loud moan and groan Ichigo's cock spilt its load in the tight briefs soaking them in the thick teen seed.

"And there the fucker cums!" Mit exclaimed, as all of them released their shoes from Ichigo' cock. While listening to their moans for some seconds, Toshi concluded: "Well, now we have to make him feel better, no? It's our duty, and we always respect those things!". Yama agreed, but he also said: "But he also has some duty, right guys?".  
With a smile, they all rose again their shoes, this time not towards Ichigo's cock but on his lips. "You dirtied our shoes with your perverted seed, so now lick them clean!" Yama added.

Ichigo tried his best to resist the males but the drugs left him weak and made it hard to think on his own.

"Come on, little strawberry... LICK!" Yama yelled, as he forced his shoes inside Ichigo's mouth. His two friends started to rub them instead on his face, spreading his own cum on his skin and hair. "Be nice, we're even giving you a pretty makeup!" Toshi declared sarcastically.

Ichigo could not do anything as the three continued to abuse him, he could not even say his cum tasted bad.

"You know, he seems a completely different person from the one who beat us!" Yama remarked, with a laugh coming from the other two. "True, but now I can see he's doing this because he's enjoying it... Aren't you, sweet Ichigo?" Mit asked, as he and Toshi started to open their belts and pants while taking away their now cleaned shoes.

Panting, Ichigo blushed as he saw the three starting to strip off their own clothes. His cock hardening in the soiled briefs again.

"Oh, here he is! Look at this little whore!" Yama said, noticing the returning erection and thus taking his shoe also out of Ichigo's mouth. He moved behind the orange-haired boy and grabbed the band of his briefs: with his strength he rose him up while giving him a tremendous wedgie. "You feel it? That is your hard cock squashing your disgusting cum!".

Ichigo was amazed when he moaned as the underwear rubbed his cock and hole at the same time and he could see the smirks on the three's faces.

Laughing, Yama kept the band of the underwear in his hand: "Who knows, maybe like this you will focus on someone else's cock, as your is being compressed!". Then, he moved Ichigo by is underwear to have his face be pressed against Mit and Toshi's dicks, still inside their boxers.

All Ichigo could smell was the strong musk coming from the two crotches as his face nuzzled the warm packages.

The two skaters grabbed Ichigo's face and started to rub it against their shafts, making sure that his nose and mouth could feel every single inch of them. "Why don't you start by kissing what's going to give you such a nice time?" Mit said with a grin on his face, slapping Ichigo's checks with his hand. "Yes, show how much you appreciate them!" Toshi added, slapping him again.

Shyly Ichigo placed a kiss on each shaft before flicking out his tongue to taste the flesh trapped in cotton.

"Nice! You don't have to be shy about being such a bitch!" Yama remarked as he was able to follow everything in from of him, using his free hand to spank once Ichigo's ass as a form of memento.  
On their own, Mit and Toshi smiled and lower their boxers, freeing their respective 10 and 11 inches hard dicks. They rubbed them on Ichigo's checks, the same they slapped a moment ago, with Mit inviting him: "The candies are in front of you, our sweet strawberry. Go, take a good taste!".

Moving his mouth to Toshi, Ichigo placed a kiss at the head and licked up the bead of pre at the tip moaning at the strong taste that filled his mouth.

Yama laughed and moved his free hand towards Ichigo's trapped cock. To his amazement he was able to grasp it completely, as he remarked: "Shit, you truly have a worthless cock! It's 5 inches at best! How do you feel about being surrounded by cock who are at least twice as yours?".

Moaning Ichigo started sucking on the tip of Toshi's cock as his hips tried to get friction by thrusting.

"Oh, is the little one tired of this wedgie? Does he want some more movement?" Yama asked, before returning completely behind Ichigo. He bent his knee right under Ichigo's cock and balls, still leaving so space between the two. "Well, now you can have it!" he said, releasing the band that smacked against Ichigo's ass and letting him fall directly on his knee.

Tears welled in Ichigo's eyes as his nuts were crushed by the fall making him scream in silent agony.

Toshi laughed: "Good bitch! Even if your manhood could have been destroyed forever, you still didn't stop sucking!". On the other hand, Mit was getting a little tired of waiting, so he grabbed again Ichigo by his hair and spit on his face, saying: "Don't you dare forget about me!", as he moved his cock near the boy's already occupied mouth.

Pulling off Ichigo switched to suck on Mit's cock as his hand weakly came up to stroke Toshi's spit soaked shaft.

"What an amazing bitch! You're learning so fast that you can please many men at the same time!" Yama shouted, as he lowered Ichigo's briefs. Seeing the boy's already red ass from the spank and the band, he started to pass his hand between his ass cheeks, especially focusing around his hole.  
Mit, also, confirmed: "Fuck, Toshi-bro! This guy sucks cocks like a pro!".

Ichigo was reduced to a moaning mess as his virgin hole was teased and stretched out by Yama's fingers.

"Ah... Fuck me if you don't make beautiful sounds..." Yama commented, pleased by Ichigo's moans, as he spitted on his fingers and started to slowly insert two of them inside his asshole. Once they were fully inside, he started to move them and to scissor it.  
In front of him, Mit was enjoying a wonderful blowjob as Toshi loved the feeling of Ichigo's skin mixing with his own saliva on his cock.  
All the three of them were now, at the same time, loving the boy's services.

As Yama's fingers rubbed Ichigo's prostate the orange haired teen let out a loud moan as he shot another load on the old mattress, his hole clenching tight on the fingers.

Feeling the boy's cum running on his knee, Yama lowered his head and saw his trousers soaked with it. With a roar of rage, he took Ichigo by his hips, thus removing him from the two cocks he was servicing and smashed him on the mattress. "You dirtied my pants, you whore! You are a fucking whore!" he screamed, lowering him on his back.

"If you really enjoy dirty things so much, here's one just for you!" he said, opening his pants and revealing his half hard cock which, even if not completely erect, was clearly bigger and fatter than his friends' ones. He pointed it to Ichigo's mouth, and a golden stream of piss was released. Ichigo groaned at the strong taste and the warm feeling on his body.

With a smirk also Toshi and Mit joined their friends: they also started to piss all over Ichigo's body, from head to toes. "As three bigger mans are pissing on you while you are crawling on the floor, what does that make you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Mit asked, being sured to concentrate his release over Ichigo's clothed small dick to emphasize the situation.

Ichigo just groaned his mind close to breaking from the abuse, the three heaped onto him.

"A mindless slave to pleasure? I like that answer!" Yama declared, as the three stopped peeing on the boy. He got on his knee and, stroking his cock, he made him reach his full 13 inches length, while pointing it at Ichigo's ass. "Tell me what do you want, slut." he demanded, his voice strong and imperative.

"Fuck me! ~" Ichigo's voice was filled with lust and desire.

"And if I fuck you, what will you be forever?" he asked again, teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock between Ichigo's ass cheeks.

"A slut." Ichigo screamed trying to push his hole back on the thick cock eager to be filled.

"Glad you realized!" Yama screamed, grabbing Ichigo's briefs above his small dick and pushing all of his cock in just one time inside the boy's ass. "Now you're forever wrecked!" he declared, clapping his hands.

Ichigo collapsed face first, a dumb look on his face as his ass was pounded, his cock hard and twitching.

Mit and Toshi decided to join the fun, as on their knees on in front of each other, they both put their cocks above Ichigo's mouth, with Toshi asking: "Can you suck the same cock a second ago was pissing in your mouth?"

Ichigo opened his mouth making it a hole for the males to fuck as his mind was shattered by pleasure.

"What an answer!" they both said, pushing the tips of their cocks inside Ichigo's waiting mouth. Yama, who was steadily increasing his speed, declared: "You see now, Ichigo, you're far better at taking cocks than playing the part of the hero! But after all, I guess you were just trying to overcompensate!", tightening Ichigo's briefs around his small cock.

Ichigo was gone his mind shattered all that was left was the desire for cock, though he still had all his memories as he continued to serve the three teens.

As they were treated before, Mit and Toshi were reaching their release, as they forced Ichigo's mouth to take as much of their cocks as possible.

Yama, on the other hand, as he was relentlessly fucking his hole, had still something left to do. He grabbed all of Ichigo's dick with just one hand, squeezing it a little with his briefs still around it while saying: "If you cum now, trapped by three bigger and stronger man, you'll forever lose your manhood... but news gates of pleasure will open for you! What do you say, slut?".

Ichigo moaned as his cock throbbed ready to cum for the third time in a few hours as his body was used by the three huge cocks.

"If you're going to do it, that this is what will await you from now on!" Yama said, and with a final trust he released his cum inside Ichigo's hole, counting at least six streams. At the same time, both Mit and Toshi came in his mouth, dropping dozens of drops inside is throat and around his mouth.

Ichigo shot his own load as he moaned in bliss his body ready for more.

As Ichigo orgasmed, Yama gasped and let his trapped cock free, so that the new semen could mix with the previous and their piss.

 

\- a few hours later -  
"Holy sweet Fuck!" Mit cried as he, too, finished his final load inside Ichigo's ass.

The three had been changing position continuously, in order to take the maximum joy possible with a completely ruined Ichigo. Now, as the boy's stomach was starting to be quite round, after all the cum received by his mouth and by his ass, they dropped on their backs on the floor, gasping.

"This... revenge... was so sweet!" Toshi exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head as pillow to relax.   
With a sigh, Yama nodded, "You're right, Toshi-bro... We taught that shithead a lesson!" and they all cheered for that.

Ichigo laid still for a moment expecting another cock to start fucking him right away.

"Now, before going home...Let's take this slut's clothes and leave him the costume...He'll be delighted to wear it: the proper attire for a slut!" Mic proposed, and the other two quickly rose their hands.  
They both started to move away, taking away Ichigo's ruined clothes and leaving him near by only the plastic bag, plus the strawberry briefs he was still wearing.

Standing up Ichigo said, "Where do you think you are going?" as he stalked towards the trio.

The trio froze before slowly turning back. "How the fuck can he still walk that fast!? I feel like I could turn to dust in a moment!" Tip cried in a mixture of amazement and fear.

"We're going home, as you too should... even if with that costume will be quite difficult!" Toshi answered, grinning.

"So back off slut, now we don't need you anymore. Next time, we'll call you!" Yama declared, while raising his fists in a manner to portray his new-found position on power over the boy.

Glaring Ichigo threw all three onto the mattress and got the rope before tying them so they could not move.

"WHAT!? The fuck you're doing, shithead!?" Toshi cried, trying to free himself with a new found energy.

"How dare you treat us like this! You're our slut!" Yama ordered, disgusted by the smell and the feeling coming from the piss and cum on the mattress.

"Let us go!" added Mit.

Moving over Ichigo freed Mit's cock and stroked it back to hardness before slamming his hole down on it and riding it for all it was worth.

"Ah... ah... Wait! I've nothing... left! You fucker... get off immediate...!!!" Mit tried to defend himself, but before he could a dry orgasm, as his balls were completely empty, sent him unconscious.

With a deluded sigh, Ichigo turned his head towards Toshi and Yama, showing an insatiable grin on his face.

“Y-you... You're just our slut!” Yama was only able to cry, as his attempts to free himself turned all to nothing.

Ichigo caressed his face, saying: “Right, and it's your duty to feed a slut up until the end. If you can't, then it's your fault!”

After that, two cries of agony and pleasure were ultimately heard from the warehouse, soon followed by the snoring of the three skaters.

Ichigo, still unsatisfied, remained with them for some hours, covering himself with all the cum left on the mattress as he couldn't get enough. Pills or not pills, now he craved it. 

He needed it.  
\---  
Two young boys, around the same age as the other Highschool students, were returning home after their sport training. As the two took the main street, still laughing, one of them felt something squashy under his shoes. He lowered himself to check, and he spotted a white-hot fluid fallen as drips, which that part of street was full. 

He turned to his friend, who rose his shoulder in confusion, and the two looked above their heads as if something fell from the sky. As they did, two drops of the same substance fell on their foreheads: among the trees branches, a smiling orange-haired boy just in his underwear was looking at them, “Good evening...”


End file.
